WO 2008/060053 A1 discloses a device comprising an array of SiN-based LEDs arranged on a silicon substrate, wherein the LEDs are arranged in a two-dimensional regular matrix composed of n rows and m columns and are interconnected with one another. The LEDs each have a contact-connection on a front side and on a rear side, wherein the front side of the LEDs is in each case embodied as a radiation exit side. This disadvantageously results in shading effects at the radiation exit side of the LEDs which lead to an inhomogeneous emission characteristic of the LEDs.
An array of LEDs is furthermore described in WO 2001/097295 A2. Cylindrical LEDs arranged in a regular fashion are detached from an InGaN wafer. These LEDs are also electrically contact-connected from a front side and a rear side, thus disadvantageously resulting in shading effects and an associated inhomogeneous emission characteristic.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optical projection device which is particularly space-saving and at the same time flexible in respect of how it can be used.